Body mass index (BMI) is a wide known indicator employed in health insurance. Health insurance companies look at body mass index for insurance rating purposes for the reason that BMI is a significant factor correlated with health risk conditions, such as obesity and heart disease. Individuals applying for an insurance plan may be classified in different categories depending on their respective BMI, which may affect life insurance premiums set to the individuals.
Currently, many insurance companies require paramedical examiners to visit potential clients for the purpose of administering one or more tests, including BMI samples. BMI samples could include acquiring bodily fluids (e.g., blood, urine) from the potential clients. These tests imply potential delays in gathering the information required, and may be subject to human error. Although a BMI calculation requires only a few pieces of information from potential clients, such as height and weight, and potential clients are able to provide this information through any communication technology available, there is still a need to validate the information provided by the potential clients.
Thus, there is a need for providing systems methods to address these and other concerns.